


Crying in the Rain

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bad Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-06-30
Updated: 1998-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Crying in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Crying In The Rain by Shawna Ann Krug

Crying In The Rain  
by Shawna Ann Krug

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to CC, but if he really deserved them he's let Mulder and Scully get together and get married! Any other characters belong to me and can be used with permission. The song is by A-ha (But I think it's an old one done by somebody else first)  
Thanks to: my sister Tempeste who edited and read my story and helped me when I got stuck. And to David and Gillian who are such great actors!  
Dedicated to my best friend, Mitzi.

* * *

I'll never let you see,  
The way my broken heart is hurting me,  
I've got my pride,  
And I know how to hide,  
All my sorrow and pain,  
i'll do my crying in the rain.

It was their first date. Not really a date, but just two coworkers going out to see a movie and picking up some chinese takeout afterwards. That was the story they would give anyone at the Bureau who found out, at least. But they both knew it was a date.

When Mulder picked Scully up at 7:00, he was amazed. "Gosh, Dana, you look beautiful!" She had teased her hair out and delacately frosted her eyes with serulein blue shadow to match her eyes. Scully giggled and blushed as she pinned the pink corsage to her wrist."Oh, Fox! You say the nicest things."

Mulder didn't even think to remind her that he prefferred to be called Mulder. Somehow, the way Scully said "Fox" made it sound like the best name in the whole world.

They got to the theatre with lots of extra time to spare. Mulder amused Scully by mimicing the teenage boy in the boxoffice. "That'll be fourteen-fifty, please," he intoned. They got their popcorn and picked two seats in the back row. Later Scully would curse that back row with all her being.

The opening credits had just started, and Mulder was about to try to hold her hand, when suddenly someone shouted "Fire!" There was a mad dash for the exits, and they were each pushed out different exits. Dana waited at the doors for Mulder, but he never appeared. As smoke began to pour out of the building like molasses, Scully screwed up her courage and rushed into the burning building. The smoke was so thick that she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. Suddenly, she tripped over something soft. It was Mulder's head. He had been trampled by the crowd of people rushing for the exits.

"Fox, speak to me!" Scully yelled in terror. But he only moaned faintly.

Flames were licking at Scully's heels as she dragged Mulder from the raging inferno. "Help! Help! Is there a doctor around here?" Scully was so distressed that she forgot she was a doctor. Then she remembered. "Mulder! Can you hear me?" As she laid him down under a streetlight, she could see the horrible bruises all over his face. There was blood coming out of his nose. "Mulder, you have to wake up!" Soon, an ambulance took him away from her. Scully followed in her car, weeping softly.

The next morning, Scully sat by Mulder's hospital bed. He was in a deep comma, and the doctors said that they thought that he wouldn't ever wake up. Scully hadn't stopped crying all night, except for a few minutes of sleep that she got on the trip to the hospital. "Fox, how can I live without you? Why did I say I wanted to go see George of the Jungle? I knew you wanted to see Spawn! If I hadn't made you go see George of the Jungle, you would still be awake! It's all my fault!" she wailed as the tears silently streamed down her face. It started to rain outside.

If I wait for cloudy skies,  
You won't know the rain from the tears in my eyes,  
You'll never know that I still love you so,  
So thought the heartaches remain,  
I'll do my crying in the rain.

Five years later, the mother superier at the convent where Scully had gone to in her grief told her that she had a phone call. Scully picked up the phone. "Scully, it's me, Frohike." Scully had to hold the phone away as she started to cry. All she could think about was the person who always used to call her and say 'Scully, it's me'. After five years, she still blamed herself for her partner's comma.

"What it it, Frohike?" she asked once she got her grief under control.

"Haven't you been watching the news?"

"I gave up all those worldly things five years ago."

"Well, turn on the news right now!" Scully turned on the television in the mother superier's office. It was a Sony Trinitron with an infra-red remote control. The Supreme Commander of the Alien Forces that were attacking earth was on the screen.

"Oh my God! That's Samantha!" Scully was stunned. Samantha, still nine years old, was dressed in army fateags and a black helmet. She was telling the people of Earth to surender or her army would destroy the whole planet. "We've got to stop her!"

Scully bought a ticket for Washinton D.C. right away and flew there. That was where the alien ship had landed, right next to the hospital where Mulder lay inside in a comma. Scully knocked on the ship's door. "I want to talk to Samantha!" She shouted. Just then, she saw Samantha slip out the back door of the spaceship and run into the hospital. Scully pulled out her gun and followed Samantha. She chased Samantha all the way up the stairs and through a lot of corridors, until she chased her right into Mulder's room. "Stop!" she yelled.

Samantha had picked up the commatoes Mulder from the bed and was about to carry him out of the room. She was a really strong nine year old. "Let me go, Scully, or I'll kill him!"

"What do you want with Mulder? Leave him alone! He has nothing to do with your evil plans for complete global domination of the universe, Samantha!" Scully felt the edge of panic rise dramatically in her voice.

Just then, Mulder woke up from his comma. "Samantha!" he said. "You're alive!"

"Thats' where you're wrong, Scully!" the evil little girl chuckled, ignoring Mulder's exclamation. "Mulder is my brother, and so we both share our mother's DNA. Our mother was an alien! With Fox, I can build an army of clones to take over the whole galaxy! Now out of my way!" She pushed Scully, making her drop her gun, but Scully still blocked her from going out the door. Samantha raised her ray gun and fired it at Scully. She screamed and fell down, clutching her shoulder. "Oooof!"

"Scully!" yelled Mulder. He was still too weak from his comma to struggle against the evil alien Samantha. Instinctively, Fox grabbed the first thing he saw and threw it at Samantha. It was the vase of flowers that Scully had brought Mulder when he first went into the comma. The flowers had long ago died, but the nurses had continued to change the water in the vase. The water splashed all over Samantha. She screamed and her skin started to bubble and smoke. "Ahhhhh! I'm melting!" She dropped Mulder.

Mulder stood back and watched as the alien highbrid clone of his sister dissolved into a bubbling goop. "You should take baths for often," he said dryly.

Mulder remembered Scully and rushed over to try to save her. She was bleeding from her wound where the fake Samantha had shot her in the stomach. "Scully, Scully, speak to me!"

"Mulder, you're alive!" she whispered back. "It was all my fault that you were trampled and almost died and were in a comma for five years! But now that I have you back, I have to go. Oh Mulder, it's like some cruel trick played by fate on us!" Her voice was getting weaker and weaker.

"No Scully, you have to LIVE." wailed Mulder. "I thought about you all this time I was in the comma. For five years I've been trying to figure out how to say this... Scully, I love you!"

But Scully was lying lifeless on the floor. Mulder howled in his grief. He collapsed in hysterical sadness.

"Mulder...." He turned to see that Scully wasn't dead yet! "Oh Scully, I thought you were dead!"

"Not yet," she said. "Your sister... if only I had believed in your crazy theories about aliens and all that stuff, maybe I could have done something. We could have brought her out of the Evil Alien Army!" Her voice was so weak that he could hardly hear her. "But now she's dead and it's all my fault!"

"No Scully, that wasn't the real Samantha. The real Samantha wouldn't have dissolved when I poured water on her. That was an alien highbrid clone."

"Oh Mulder! Alien highbrid clones? Now really!" Scully joked. Then she died.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Mulder moaned. "Scully, you can't die. How can I ever live without you! Scuuuuuuuuuuully! I love you!" But there was no answer. He picked up her lifeless body and put it on the hospital bed that he had been on for five years while he was in a comma.

He was just about to ring the buzzer for a nurse when Scully stirred one last time. "Mulder, I have to tell you... about our child!" Her voice was the faintest whisper.

"Scully, we can't have a child! We never..." He blushed at the thought.

"Yes we do, Mulder. While you were in the comma, I was artafishally insemminaded with your baby. I thought you were almost dead! I needed something to remind you by. So I had your baby."

"Oh Scully!" Mulder's eyed filled with tears. Scully had loved him so much, and he had been so blind! If only they had gotten together when they first met, instead of going on a date after working together for four years!

"Your son... he's at the convent. You must go find him, Mulder! Oh Mulder, I lov..." But before she could finish, Scully died.

Mulder waited around for a while to make sure she was dead. "Oh Scully! You're dead! You can't be dead! I love you!" His voice cracked with emotion, as it started to rain outside.

Raindrops falling from heaven,  
Could never wash away my misery,  
But since we're not together,  
I'll wait for stormy weather,  
to hide these tears i hope you'll never see.

The next day Mulder left for Florida. That was where the convent was that Scully had lived in for the five years that Mulder had been in a comma. He was wainting at the bus stop to take the bus to the convent where all the nuns lived. Suddenly, Cancerman saw him. He had retired to Florida after Mulder had gone into the comma. "Mulder! He's out of the comma! He must be here to kill me for setting fire to that movie theatre five years ago! But I never intended for him to get trampled and go into a comma. I was trying to kill the alien in the front row who was there to kill Mulder and Scully. But now Mulder is alive and awake and Scully is dead and now Mulder is here to kill me!" He didn't know that Mulder was there to see his baby that Scully had by artafishal insemminasion while he was in a comma for five years. So he thought that Mulder had hunted him down to kill him.

"Even though he is my son, I must kill him to save myself!" Cancerman silently pondered to himself as he lit a cigarette. He raised his gun to shoot Mulder who was waiting at the bus stop for the bus. But all of a sudden, Cancerman was shot by Krichek!

"I won't let you shoot Mulder, old man," said Krichek to the dying Cancerman "I have plans for Mulder, old man. Your time is over. Your number is up. Your train is at the station and your bucket's been kicked. Mwaaaaahaaaaaa!" Krichek laughed sinisterly.

Mulder had been obliveus to all this, but he noticed when Krichek shot Cancerman. "Oh no! Krichek!" Mulder thought in fear. "He must be here to hurt my baby!" Luckily, the bus came and Mulder got on. "That was close. I can't let Krichek find out where my baby is living at the convent where Scully stayed for the five years that I was in a comma." Mulder didn't notice that Krichek followed the bus silently on a high-powered motorcycle.

Mulder got to the convent. It was old and covered with ivy. He knocked on the door and an old woman answered. She was the mother superier at the convent where Scully had stayed while Mulder was in a comma for five years. She was very old and wise looking. "You must be Mulder" she said. "I knew you would be coming someday. I see you got out of your comma. It must be God's will." She was a very pieyus old lady.

"Yes, I'm here to see my baby!" Mulder said breathlessly.

"Oh, he's not a baby anymore. He's four years and three months old now" That was because Scully had been preganant for nine months and altogether that made five years, which was how long Mulder had been in the comma.

"What is his name?" said Mulder excitedly.

"His name is Fox Junier. He's in the nursery. Follow me."

Mulder followed her and they went to the convent nursery. There was a little boy there all alone. He was the only child in the nursery. He looked up when Mulder came in. "Papa!" he cried. "I knew you would come!"

Mulder looked at his son. He looked so much like Mulder and Scully that it made his heart ache. But he looked a lot like someone else too, and Mulder tried to figure out who it was. Then it struck him like a bolt of lightening. Fox Junier looked like Krichek!

Just then, Krichek came into the nursery. "I guess you are wondering why your son looks like you and Scully but also looks like me too" he said. "I can explain that."

"I wish you would" Mulder said, dumbfounded. "You better not be here to hurt him, Krichek!"

"I would never dream of hurting.. my nefew!" Krichek said. Mulder gasped! "Yes" said Krichek, "Fox Junier is my nefew and you are my half-brother!"

"But how can that be?" Mulder said in amazement.

"We have the same father! Cancerman was my father, and yours too. And so Fox Junier is my nefew. I found this out five years ago, when you went into the comma. When I found it out, I realised that I couldn't work for the people who were trying to kill you any more. You are my brother! So I've been watching over you and Scully and Fox Junier all the time you were in that comma for five years. I'm on your side now."

Mulder was suspishis about Kricheks intenshens. But he could see the family resemblanse. "Then why did you shoot at me at the bus stop?"

"I didn't shoot at you. I shot Cancerman. He was about to shoot you."

"You saved my life?" Mulder asked surprisedly. "Then I guess I do believe you after all."

Just then, Fox Junier came up to Mulder. "Daddy, he's telling the truth. Mamma told me all about this last night in my dream. She said we should all try to get along, and that Unca Krichek wasn't trying to hurt us. OK, Daddy?" Mulder looked into Fox Junier's big blue eyes, which looked just like Scully's beautiful blue eyes, and he knew that Fox Junier and Krichek were telling the truth. "Alright, Krichek, I believe you. You are my brother!"

"Yes Mulder," Krichek intoned. "Although you have lost a sister, you have gained a brother. And I have decided to devote my life to helping you find Samantha, our sister. Together, maybe we can find her."

Scully's angel watched over the scene and smiled sadly. While she could not be with Mulder, she could help him from the astrel plain. With hers and Kricheks and Skinners and everybody elses' help, and with Cancerman dead and not opstructing Mulder's search anymore, they just might succead.

Someday when my crying's done,  
I'm going to wear a smile and walk in the sun,  
I may be a fool but till then darling you'll  
Never see me complain,  
I'll do my crying in the rain.

The End (Thank God)


End file.
